Spring Dance
by Chachos Bane
Summary: Primavera, según muchos la estación "del amor", para otros es solo una estación más llena de de florecillas, parejas, muchas aves mariposeando por todos lados. Y con ello se acerca el tan ansiado baile de primavera que siempre celebran en Hogwarts. Esté oneshot participa en la comunidad Dramione Shipper de facebook!, #DramioneShipperSpringBall


**Harry Potter & sus personajes son propiedad de J.K Rowling.**

 **Este OneShot participa en el concurso de la página Dramione Shipper.**

 **La verdad quise participar solo porque si, la verdad no busco ganar, pero quise participar porque además de que me sirve para desenvolverme más al escribir con esta pareja xD**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _~Spring Dance~_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

—Y eso será todo por el día de hoy.—anunció Mc'Gonagall finalizando su clase mientras se disponía a ver como el alumnado iba vaciando poco a poco el aula—. No olviden que dentro de dos días será el baile de primavera.

Después de aquel anuncio el bullicio de los alumnos que aún v se encontraban saliéndote de su clase se empezaron a hacer notorios con el recordatorio de dicho baile. Mc'Gonagall solo rodó los ojos y se cruzó de brazos. Una vez que el aula estuvo completamente vacía, se dirigió a la salida y con su varita cerró con candado la puerta.

Una vez fuera contempló los pasillos del castillo. Habían pasado ya dos años después de la guerra y este estaba implacable, en comparación del año pasado —que aún tenía rastros demasiados notorios de la guerra—, con la imagen que Hogwarts tenía actualmente no había rastro de ningún daño material, solo los terribles recuerdos que a algunos de los estudiantes aún tenían demasiado frescos en sus cabezas —solo los de sexto y séptimo curso para ser precisos—, y ni hablar de las pesadillas por las noches. Al seguir recorriendo los pasillos Mc'gonagall podía reconocer algunas caras, a las cuales les dedicaba alguna sonrisa o un cordial saludo, sin más preámbulos siguió su camino hasta llegar al despacho del director, donde al entrar todo seguía tal cual lo tenía decorado Dumbledore, ella soltó un suspiro y miro a la pared donde había un enorme cuadro de este mismo.

De verdad hacía falta en el colegio.

.

.

—Ya les dije que no. —suspiro pesadamente Hermione.

—Pero será solo para no estar solos ese día. —remilgo Ron arrugando levemente su nariz y haciendo notorias sus pecas—. ¿Piensas dejar abajo a tus mejores amigos?

—Ronald, en algún momento tienen que aprender a ir solos y sin mí, como en cuarto año.

—Sí, pero esta vez es diferente. —volvió a mustiar Weasley—. Vamos Harry, dile algo.

Pero Harry solo balbuceo algunas cosas para nada entendibles ante la mirada de Hermione.

—Lo siento Ron, pero no podemos obligarla a ir si no quiere.

Y el pelirrojo solo soltó un bufido de resignación. Odiaba admitirlo, pero de cierto modo Harry tenía razón. Dejo de fruncir su entrecejo y froto el puente de su nariz, al menos habían hecho un esfuerzo en invitar a Hermione al baile de primavera con ellos.

—Chicos, de verdad agradezco sus buenas intenciones, pero, ustedes saben que ahorita estoy más concentrada e impaciente esperando los resultados de los EXTASIS que presente.

—Lo sabemos. —añadió Harry con algo de pesadez.

—Solo queríamos que te distrajeras un rato, pero es imposible contigo. —acotó Ron con una media sonrisa, ambos sabían que tratar de convencer a Hermione de ir al baile era como buscar los nargles de los que tanto hablaba Luna.

—Los veré más tarde chicos.

—De acuerdo. —volvieron a decir al mismo tiempo.

Hermione sin más decidió emprender paso hacia dónde fuera que se dirigiera. No es que no le gustase estar con sus amigos, pero, cualquier lugar era mejor que estar con Harry y Ron en esos momentos, no quería ser grosera u decirles que parecían un par de quinceañeras esperando con ansias el bendito baile de primavera. Además como ella había dicho, tenía cosas en las cuales pensar, como recordar sí había respondido apropiadamente los EXTASIS que presentó, cosa que no dudaba haber hecho mejor que bien, pero, ¿en qué más podía pensar?, sintiendo un poco de calor decidió sacarse la túnica, los bochornos de la primavera ya empezaban hacer efecto en todo el lugar. Maldijo mentalmente al buscar su bolso y darse cuenta que ese día había decidido no cargar con el, soltó un soplido.

—Ya que, tendré que cargar con ella.

Siguió su camino mientras seguía sumergida en sus pensamientos. Iba pensando en que más podía hacer, bien podía ir a la biblioteca y pasarse horas allí hasta la hora de la cena, pero, tampoco era que se aburriera de leer —por favor, es Hermione Granger después de todo—, pero con todo lo sucedido hacía ya dos años, obviamente nada era igual, la vida de todos dio un giro de 360º, soltó un suspiro cuando en uno de los pasillos vio un grupo de alumnos de distintas casas conversando amenamente. Al menos la guerra había provocado lo que en tiempos pasados era difícil, mantener la unión de las cuarto casas.

Sonrío por lo bajo.

¿Si la unión de las casas hubiera sido así en el pasado?, ¿habría sido todo igual? Definitivamente no, al menos o habría tantos estereotipos con lo referente a la puereza de sangre —cosa que actualmente no importaba—, Si en el pasado la unión de las casas hubiera sido tan amena como hoy en día, ¿Malfoy hubiera sido igual que en los primeros cursos?, Y detuvo en seco sus pensamientos, ¿porque carajos había pensado directamente en Malfoy?, pensó con más claridad y después solto una pequeña risilla con algo de ironía, pues la única respuesta lógica era tan obvia que no había pensado en ello, pues solamente él y la mayoría de los Slytherin estaban tan obsesionados con el linaje de sangre y además de que pareciera que después del Quidditch molestar a Hermione era uno de los deportes favoritos de Malfoy. Alejando todos aquellos pensamientos al final decidió por ir a su torre, era seguro que allí estaría Ginny, y probablemente esta le propondría que hicieran algo. Dio vuelta en una esquina y unos pocos pasos más adelante, solo atinó a reaccionar cuando ya se encontraba en el suelo de rodillas y sosteniéndose con ambas palmas de la mano para no darle un golpe en la cara. No estaba enojada ni nada por el estilo, pero si se había asustado.

— ¿Al menos podrías poner más atención por donde caminas, Granger?

Y al escuchar tal voz solo atinó a medio girar su cara para toparse con un Malfoy que se encontraba sentado en el suelo —como si se hubiese dejado caer de sentón—, y noto que a los pocos segundos este se ponía de pie.

— ¿Y tú al menos no podrías disculparte, Malfoy?

—Bueno, no fui yo quien iba caminando con los ojos clavados en el suelo. —añadió mientras sacudía un poco su pantalón y luego una sonrisa casi invisible adorno sus labios—. Linda ropa interior, Granger.

La nombrada lo miro un tanto extrañada y con una ceja alzada, ¿qué demonios tenía que ver su ropa interior? ¿Porque tan de repente Malfoy sacaba esa clase de temas?, Definitivamente era muy extraño, luego sintió como algo de aire se colaba por entre sus piernas y pudo comprenderlo. Subiendo el tono rojo a sus pómulos no tardó ni medio segundo en ponerse de pie mientras sacudía sus rodillas. Pensó en recriminarle algo, pero Malfoy no había sido grosero ni tampoco había dicho nada ofensivo —salvo lo de su ropa interior—, luego frunció muy levemente su entrecejo y lo miro.

—Pues perdón. —dijo ella sin más, sin sonar grosera ni nada.

—Sin rencores Granger. —añadió el rubio de lo más neutral mientras procedía a extender su brazo para entregar la túnica de ella que estaba hace unos momentos en el suelo.

Hermione miró con suspicacia al rubio, a leguas se notaba que no había algún rastro de malicia o doble intención de querer molestarla como antes. Luego noto como en los ojos del chico había un pequeño destello, ¿era acaso diversión?, ¿le había resultado divertido que ambos habían terminado en el suelo o que su ropa interior quedo algo expuesta por breves instantes?, sus mejillas volvieron a tornarse rojas ante aquel pensamiento y tratando de alejar lo sucedido solo tomo con un poco de brusquedad la túnica que Malfoy le extendía.

—Con permiso y hasta luego. —finalizó lo más tranquila que pudo. Y con el orgullo que distingue a los Gryffindor, termino dándose la vuelta de manera digna y con la cabeza en alto.

Malfoy solo río internamente ante el comportamiento de la muchacha, dejando solo en evidencia una sonrisa medio torcida. Rodo sus orbes grises y decidió seguir su camino hasta que en ese instante sintió que pisaba algo. Sin pensárselo se agachó a recoger lo que sea que fuese pisado.

—Oye Granger...—se giró para corroborar si ella aún seguía por el pasillo, pero, ya no había rastro alguno de ella.

Frunció levemente su entrecejo y apretó sus labios hasta dejarlos en una fina línea tensa, luego soltó un soplido y encogió sus hombros.

.

.

En la torre de Gryffindor, una muy abochornada Hermione de alborotada melena se encontraba pasando la sala común bajo la mirada atenta y distraía de algunos de los alumnos. Ella optó por no decir nada, no quería sonar exasperada o grosera, así que decidió pasarse directamente a su habitación. Abrió la puerta y la cerró de un portazo en seco, con suerte no Lavender y Parvati no estaban. Arrojó su túnica sobre su cama para después ser ella la que se arrojase sobre esta. Se removio un tanto incomoda por toda la cama sin encontrar una pose comoda para permanecer en ella. Soltó un soplido de resignación y se volvió a poner de pie, fue hacia su baúl y de esté saco una toalla y su bata de baño.

Un baño podría tranquilizarla después de todo.

Cuando salió del cuarto de baño con la bata cubriendo su cuerpo y sus manos se mantenían ocupadas sosteniendo una toalla en su cabeza con la cual intentaba absorber el agua que aun goteaba de su cabello, se dirigió al lugar donde estaba su cama encontrándose con Crookshanks echado de panza para arriba y a Ginny recostada bocabajo leyendo una de las novelas muggles que Hermione le había prestado.

— ¿Y bien? —cuestionó la pelirroja mientras aún tenía su mirada atenta en la lectura.

Hermione bufo y dejo caer sus brazos por los costados.

—Está bien, solo deja me pongo algo de ropa.

Y una vez que ya había encontrado algo cómodo que ponerse, se dispuso a caminar de esquina a esquina en la habitación como si de un león enjaulado se tratase. Ginny en cambio se dedicó a ponerle atención a todo lo que ella decía mientras la seguía con la mirada y una expresión un tanto divertida en su rostro. Hermione agradecía tanto a Merlín que sus compañeras de habitación todavía no regresarán. Ante lo último sucedido en los pasillos, le contó a Ginny de su pequeño accidente con Malfoy y está solo atinó a soltar una enorme carcajada ante la mirada poco desaprobatoria de Hermione.

— ¡No es gracioso Ginevra!

— ¿Quién eres y que le has hecho a Hermione Granger?

—Tu hermano pregunto lo mismo en quinto curso.

—Lo sé, yo estaba allí. —añadió con algo de orgullo. — ¿En qué clase de universo alterno Granger tienen un encuentro con Malfoy y no terminan peleando como perros y gatos?

—No sé. —hizo una pequeña pausa tomando aire y cruzando sus brazos a la altura de su pecho. Dejo que su mirada se perdiera por uno de los ventanales de la habitación y aclaró un poco su garganta—. Y creo que es algo que no quisiéramos saber.

Ginny asintió, pero en su mirada aún se conservaba un pequeño brillo que Hermione conocía demasiado bien.

— ¿Tal vez cambio?—añadió la pelirroja con ese brillo aún en sus ojos y un notorio tono de voz entre intriga y emoción—. Ya sabes, después de lo que pasó, y al terminar de reconstruir Hogwarts, la unión de las casas se ha hecho muy estrecha, además de que por ahí me he enterado que los Slytherin de séptimo grado lo están tratando de sobre llevar, ya sabes dejando de lado los prejuicios sobre el linaje de la sangre y esas cosas.

Hermione tomó aire y pareció meditarlo. De cierto modo lo que Ginny decía era verdad. Y si no mal recordaba, las veces que se había llegado a topar con Malfoy o los Slytherin de septimo curso, desde que habían vuelto a Hogwarts, ellos aún conservaban sus aires aristocráticos pero la esencia de superioridad ya no estaba, y de algún modo al cruzar palabras eran simplemente corteses.

—Podría ser...

.

.

Mientras tanto, en la sala común que había en las mazmorras. En uno de los tantos cómodos sillones de cuero negó, se encontraba Malfoy desparramado, la verdad que quien lo viera se terminaría contagiando de la notable flojera que este desprendía. Tendido a sus anchas en aquel sillón con los pies recargados en una de las mesitas de estar y ambos brazos desparramados a cada costado del sofá mientras sus ojos estaban clavados en el techo de dicho lugar. Ignorando el leve bullicio de los pocos alumnos que había allí decidió concentrarse ahora en el ventanal que daba vista al lago, tal vez el calamar gigante resultará más interesante que escuchar los chismorreos de un grupillo de chicas, literalmente parecían serpientes tirando veneno sobre algunos de los alumnos de Ravenclaw. Si no se equivocaba —y no era por estar de chismoso—, llego a escuchar el nombre de Lovegood y casualmente los murmuros cesaron cuando estás vieron entrar por el umbral de la puerta a Nott, quién venía con cara de pocos amigos, algo poco común ya que siempre se le miraba relajado. Nott sintió las miradas de algunas de sus compañeras que murmuraban no-se-que y solo rodó los ojos, ¿que no tenían nada mejor que hacer?, bufo y alcanzó a divisar a Draco desparramado en uno de los sofá de la sala, y por lo visto demasiado entretenido con su varita. Rodó los ojos y se acercó hasta el rubio sentándose en uno de los soportes para brazos del sofá.

— ¿Entretenido con tu varita?

—Hey Nott. —saludó este aún entretenido—. ¿Dónde estabas?

—En los jardines que hay cerca del campo de Quidditch. —respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

— ¿Con Lovegood buscando de esas criaturillas que solo ella ve? —a Nott le subieron levemente los colores a la cara. Draco solo curvo una sonrisa de medio lado ante la leve reacción que su amigo tenía ante aquello que había mencionado.

—En realidad le ayudaba con una guía para pociones. —respondió sin más, tratando de —casi— ignorar el comentario de Draco—. Sí no me equivoco tú varita es negra, ¿no?

—No sabía que estabas tan interesado en _mi varita,_ Nott.

Nott solo resoplo exasperadamente con resignación. En definitiva, Draco no tenía ni iba a tener remedio. Las puertas de la sala común se volvieron a abrir de un sonoro golpe, llamando la atención de los pocos alumnos que había allí. Para sorpresa de Malfoy y Nott, los que venían pasando el umbral de la sala eran Pansy y las hermanas Greengrass, que venían sosteniendo a Zabini, que venía en un estado parecido al estar petrificado. Draco y Nott se levantaron del sofá y se aproximaron a sus compañeras para ellos encargarse del moreno, una vez que lo sostuvieron lo llevaron hasta el sofá y allí lo dejaron caer.

— ¿Qué le paso? —cuestiono el rubio mirando con intriga a sus compañeras.

—Invito a una chica al dichoso baile de primavera. —respondió Daphne.

—Me sorprende, Zabini siempre consigue citas con un sinfín de mujeres, ¿tan mal le fue? —acotó Nott, mirando con intriga al moreno que parecía sumido en alguna clase de trance, pasó su mano varias veces ante la vista de Zabini, pero este no reaccionaba.

— ¿Enserio lo rechazaron? —Pansy y las otras dos negaron ante la cuestión de Malfoy—. ¿Entonces?

—Ella le dijo que sí. —dijo Astoria encogiéndose de hombros.

— ¿Entonces cuál es el problema?

—Que al principio Blaise pensó que la chica le daría un rotundo "No" al momento de si quiera verlo ya que un ex-mortífago la fuese invitado al baile, pero vaya que se llevó una sorpresa cuando la chica le dijo que sí. —añadió Pansy con algo de orgullo por su amigo.

— ¿Alguna chica de Ravenclaw? —Nott se tensó un poco ante la pregunta de Draco, pero se calmó al instante en que sus compañeras lo negaron—. Supongo que no habrá sido alguna tejón, ¿cierto?

Y hubo un pequeño silencio, casi sepulcral.

—Fue a la pequeña comadreja. —soltó Pansy como si nada.

Y en esos momentos las únicas expresiones fuera de lugar eran las de las Greengraas, puesto que para Pansy, Malfoy y Nott no era novedad el _leve interés_ que Zabini comenzó a sentir por la menor de las comadrejas, no era de años, pero tampoco algo tan reciente. Ellos bien sabían que Zabini nunca había hecho algún tipo de "táctica" con Ginevra dado que todo mundo sabía que entre ella y san Potter había una relación.

—Ella me dijo que sí. —fue la respuesta en tono ensoñador de Zabini.

Sus compañeros lo miraron algo expectantes ante la única respuesta que había dado en todo ese rato el moreno. Sin decir más se despidieron de Pansy y las Greengrass, ambos tomaron por cada brazo a Zabini y se fueron rumbo a los dormitorios. Cuando entraron echaron al moreno en la cama y estos también terminaron por dejarse caer entre las sabanas y almohadas verdes. Nunca habían pensado en ver a su amigo en ese estado, normalmente andaría mariposeando de un lado a otro presumiendo quedar con alguna chica de Ravenclaw y de paso induciendo a Malfoy y Nott a que fuesen a una cita triple.

—Vaya, al fin decidiste hacer algo con respecto a la pequeña comadreja, eh. —comento Nott para volver a tener tema de conversación.

—Ya huelo a boda. —ironizo Draco.

El ruido seco de Zabini levantándose de golpe hizo que sus dos compañeros lo miraran de manera perpleja.

—Se puede saber, ¿a qué demonios vino eso?

—Parece que no nos va a responder. —añadió Nott viendo como Zabini estaba sacando un sinfín de ropa de su baúl—. ¿Tú irás Draco?

— ¿A ese ridículo baile? No lo creo.

Fue lo único que dijo Malfoy encogiéndose de hombros. Zabini por otro lado seguía buscando ropa cual quinceañera en su baúl, mientras que Nott soltaba un suspiro de resignación. Sus amigos no tenían remedio. Igual no es que él fuese a ir de todos modos, ya tenía planes, así que mejor decidió tomar un baño y preparar sus cosas para al día siguiente.

.

.

Al día siguiente después de medio día Hermione anduvo como alma que lleva el diablo. Su cabello era un desastre y lucia como en su primer año. ¿Cómo podía ser tan distraída? ¡No encontraba su varita! ¿Cómo pudo perderla?, y sobre todo, ¡Se supone que es la más responsable!, si Harry y Ron —o cualquiera que no fuese Ginny— seguramente se burlarían en vez de ayudarla a buscar. Había buscado ya en todos lados, en las aulas anteriores donde llevo clases, en la biblioteca y en el gran comedor. Una idea pasó por su mente, pero pensaba que fuese poco probable, así que mejor optó por ir a la torre de Gryffindor para buscar —y poner de cabeza— su habitación de ser necesario.

 _"Nada pierde con intentarlo"_

Había pensado. Y tomando todo el valor de Godric y tomó el mismo camino en el que se había topado con Malfoy. No sabía porque, pero estaba un tanto ansiosa. Suerte que la túnica le tapaba sus manos y podía secarse el sudor con la misma tela. Mordió su labio inferior al doblar en la esquina y por instinto propio aceleró el ritmo de sus pasos. Su mente se comenzó a sumergir entre lo sucedido el día de ayer con Malfoy. Está bien, ella de algún modo no le guardaba rencor, había sido testigo un par de veces de que Malfoy —tal vez a su modo—, pero estaba intentando cambiar o al menos llevar las cosas en son de paz.

 _—¡Granger!_

Y se sintió estúpida, ridículamente estúpida.

Apenas había escuchado llamándola y se echo a correr hasta llegar al retrato de la señora gorda. Una vez al entrar a la sala común se sentía más segura. ¿Por qué justo cuando pensaba en Malfoy se le ocurría aparecer así de la nada? Soltó un suspiro y decidió ignorar aquello —o intentarlo—, ¿Para que carajos la habría llamado? Porque, él la había llamado. Sacudió su cabeza y decidió ir a su habitación, debía ponerla patas arriba para poder buscar su varita.

.

.

Al día siguiente, ya era el tan esperado — _y estupido—_ , baile de primavera. Hermione por su parte, dadas las circunstancias del tedioso baile, las clases habían sido suspendidas para dar paso a quienes irían a Hogsmeade, pues allí se llevaría acabo dicho evento. Al final de cuentas ella había decidido quedarse sumergida en la biblioteca leyendo como por enésima vez el libro de la historia de Hogwarts. Pasando las páginas soltó un suspiro, estaba un tanto decaída por no haber podido encontrar su varita. Tendría que ir a conseguir otra. ¿Cómo pudo ser tan descuidada para perder su varita?, tantas cosas que había pasado con ella.

Soltó otro suspiro.

Tenía buen rato que sentía la sensación de que estaba siendo observada, y pues como toda persona curiosa que era, ella sentía la necesidad de levantar la mirada para ver de qué se trataba. Aunque siguiendo su sentido orgulloso, decidió no hacer caso omiso a aquello de lo que se tratara. Pasado de un buen rato, ella observó por la ventana dándose cuenta de que ya debían ser más de las seis de la tarde, lo confirmó cuando corroboró la hora en su reloj de muñeca. Suspiro nuevamente y apoyo su brazo en el respaldo del sofá y apoyo su barbilla en su mano, y decidió observar el paisaje. En realidad sí que hacía un lindo día, al final había optado por ir al baile aquel, pero la verdad no se sentía con todos los ánimos del mundo para poder ir. Entre estos se preguntaba en como le estaría yendo a Ginny, pues si no mal recordaba ella le había mencionado que iba a ir con un chico de Slytherin que la había invitado sorpresivamente, por otro lado Luna le había comentado que iba ir a uno de los prados que estaban a las afueras de Hogsmeade a buscar no-se-que-criaturas que según ella, solo salían en primavera. Y por otro lado Harry y Ron seguramente andaban por ahí solo perdiendo el tiempo.

— ¿Disfrutando el panorama, Granger?

Y ella soltó un gritito junto aún salto que provocó que su libro cállese de sus piernas al suelo. ¿Qué carajos hacía Malfoy allí? Y por lo visto él parecía divertido con la reacción que ella había tenido. Frunció el entrecejo como siempre hacía cuando él la molestaba en los anteriores cursos, pero a los pocos segundos su expresión fue un tanto de desconcierto, ya que en el semblante del chico que tenía frente a sus ojos no había ninguna pisca de burla, no al menos como la que ella conocía de años atrás. Malfoy por otro lado, cuando había entrado a la biblioteca sabía perfectamente que iba a encontrarse a Hermione allí, la vio en una de las mesas que estaban cerca de una de las ventanas y para no parecer que fuese a molestarla o algo por el estilo, decidió pasear por las estanterías hasta encontrar algún libro que le llamase la atención, total, leer no era un problema para él, y cuando encontró alguno de los tantos libros fue y se sentó en una de las mesas que estaba a una distancia prudente y de frente la que estaba Hermione. Se puso a leer un rato hasta que cayó en cuenta de que se había quedado un largo rato observándola leer, era un tanto curioso porque, se podría decir que ya conocía cada una de sus expresiones, pero verlas y analizarlas —memorizarlas— más de cerca, era un poco más diferente. Así que cuando menos se dio cuenta él ya se había acercado hasta su lugar y cuando le hablo ella termino por espantarse.

—Mlafoy. —fue lo único que dijo al ver al muchacho rubio frente a la mesita del lugar donde ella estaba—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Nada en especial. —respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

— ¿Por qué no estás en Hogsmeade con los demás en el baile?

— ¿Por qué no estás tú allá, Granger?

Ella rodó sus ojos. Había olvidado que cuando se trataba de Malfoy siempre habría preguntas sin respuestas, al menos no hasta que ella respondiera las de él.

—Simplemente no tenía ganas de ir. —añadió encogiéndose de hombros.

—Es una lástima. —dijo él mientras rodeo un poco la mesita y terminaba inclinándose para recoger el libro, todo bajo la mirada curiosa de Hermione, la cual había olvidado recoger su libro debido a la sorpresa de que Malfoy estuviera allí, él por otro lado cuando cogió el libro tomo asiento en el espacio vació que había en el sillón, se acomodó de un modo que lo dejara de frente a la muchacha—. Seguro que san Potter y la comadreja estarán aburridos sin ti. —termino de decir mientras le extendía el libro.

Hermione tomo el libro que le fue extendido y miró con suspicacia al rubio.

—Tranquila Granger, vengo en son de paz. —dijo él antes de que ella fuese a salir con alguna idea de que la fuese a molestar o atacar.

—No me has respondido por qué estás aquí.

—La biblioteca es libre de uso para los alumnos, ¿no? —ella rodó los ojos como por enésima vez—. Solo no me apetecía ir al balesucho ese. —respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

—Pues qué lástima que Draco Malfoy haya decidido no ir a honrar con su presencia a Hogsmeade.

—Me gusta ser caritativo, Granger. —añadió con un leve deje fingido de humildad. Y ante la pequeña sonora carcajada que Hermione soltó, Draco se mostró un tanto desconcertado, por no decir sorprendido.

Para cuando acordaron ambos ya se encontraban riendo, Draco porque de algún modo se había contagiado de la risa de la muchacha y Hermione por otro lado, comenzó a reírse por las ironías de la vida. ¿Quién diría que después de tantos años de burla ahora dos años después de la guerra iba a estar riéndose a carcajadas con Malfoy? Su yo de años atrás no se lo creería ni de broma. Sus risas poco a poco fueron cesando cuando comenzaron a sentir un leve dolor en sus estómagos y sintieron que el aire también hacía algo de falta. Era una suerte que la encargada de la biblioteca no estuviera allí, si no se hubieran visto en la vergonzosa situación de que los callara o en el peor de los casos los echara fuera de allí.

—En serio Malfoy, ¿a qué has venido? —volvió a cuestionar ahora mucho más tranquila y confiada.

—Resulta que decidí pasar mi tiempo molestando a la come libros como es costumbre mía. —noto como ella se tensó un poco y después rodó sus ojos—. No tienes por qué estar a la defensiva como para lanzarme un hechizo con tú varita, Granger.

Y supo que toco el punto que quería con la expresión de nerviosismo que ella había mostrado mordiendo su labio inferior y sonrió levemente. Se incorporó para acomodarse mejor y echo un vistazo por la ventana en la que Hermione miraba hace un rato. Ella se removió un poco incomoda, ¿era probable que el Malfoy de los cursos anteriores volviera? Algo le decía que sí, pero tenía sus dudas, hace un rato noto algo en la mirada del muchacho rubio, algo que tal vez siempre estuvo pero nunca se dedicó a darle tiempo de notar, y no era la característica burla que él siempre hacía, era otra cosa. Tal vez para ello necesitaría darle una oportunidad de dejarlo acercarse, al cabo que, en estos momentos él mismo había dicho que iba en son de paz, cuando dijo que iba a molestarla no pudo evitar sentirse tensa pero volvió a notar ese no-se-que en el semblante de Malfoy. Por instinto propio retrocedió cuando se dio cuenta que él iba a sacar algo de su pantalón, su mente entrando en pánico le gritaba que tomara su libro y se fuese de allí, pero su cuerpo pareciera no estar conectado al cerebro. Cuando por fin reacciono y tomo su libro con el fin de querer irse de allí, algo frente a sus ojos le hizo quedarse quieta nuevamente.

Era su varita, siendo entregada por las mismas manos de Draco Malfoy.

—Siempre creí que eras más responsable, Granger.

— ¿Dónde la encontraste? —cuestiono al momento en que tomaba su preciada varita sin despegar ojo del rubio.

—Hace dos días. —respondió sin más—. Ayer te alcance a ver y te llame para entregártela pero apenas me escuchaste pero te fuiste corriendo e intente alcanzarte pero cuando doble en el siguiente pasillo ya no estabas.

Así que para eso le llamo ayer…

Se sentía nuevamente tonta, pero, ¿Cómo iba a saber ella que para eso le había llamado Malfoy? Normalmente si él le llegará a hablar sería solo para decirle algún insulto —cosa que no había pasado desde que empezaron séptimo curso—, se mordió su labio inferior y luego volvió su vista a su varita.

—Gracias Malfoy.

—Sí…bueno, ya me voy. —finalizo levantándose de aquel sofá.

— ¿Por qué no te quedas? —soltó de golpe sorprendiéndose a sí misma de sus propias palabras. La expresión de Draco era como un poema, no sabía porque ella había dicho aquello y la expresión de él de sumo asombro la hizo decir lo primero que le venía a la mente—. Digo, el castillo está casi vacío porque todos se fueron a Hogsmeade y, bueno lo poco que hemos hablado hasta ahora no hemos intentado matarnos o insultarnos y-…

—Lo entiendo, no tienes que dar una explicación extensa y demás poco entendible, Granger.

Un tono rosado invadió las mejillas de Hermione, sabía bien que era pésima dando excusas o a la hora de querer decir algo y que de su boca no saliera como estaba acomodado en su mente. Draco volvió a tomar asiento y comenzaron a hablar de ciertas trivialidades desde que había comenzado el séptimo curso. Había uno que otro comentario lleno de sarcasmo o ironía, risas y demás cosas. Tal vez ninguno había ido al dichoso baile de primavera, pero estaban seguros de que ese mismo momento si se hubiesen encontrado en Hogsmeade, probablemente habrían terminado justo como ahora. De algún modo —al menos para Hermione—, ese momento podría considerarlo como un pequeño baile de primavera que solo ellos compartían en la biblioteca. Sin prejuicios, insultos o demás cosas.

En ese instante Hermione supo que no era mala idea darse una oportunidad de conocer a Malfoy.

Y por otro lado, Draco supo en ese mismo instante en que por más loco que pareciera, le gustaría seguir teniendo muchos más temas de conversación —de lo que fuese— con Granger, total ella era la única que era capaz de seguirle el ritmo en algún debate o discusión, o en el mejor de los casos, sabía responderle a sus sarcasmos e ironía.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

.

 **tachann!** **quedó más largo de lo que pensé xD, no sé, es de las pocas veces que me animo a públicar algo así, tengo algunos escritos más sobre está pareja, pero también es la primera vez que decido desenvolverme para escribir y sobre todo publicarlo xD, so, espero que les haya gustado :'v**

~Chachos~


End file.
